


Flowers

by Lullabymoon



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers can mean many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I see this more as TV canon rather than the books. Written for the prompt 'Mysterious flowers' and as a bit of an experiment to see if I could write three interlinking drabbles.

Tony jerked away from the bunch of flowers on her desk and tried to look disinterested as she stepped into her office. “Carol, I’ve had an idea,”

“I guessed that from the frantic phone call I got.” She smiled wryly at him and sat at her desk, avoiding looking at both the flowers and him.

After a minute of silence, she looked up to find him staring at the flowers again. “They’re lilies,”

He startled, his eyes widening as he looked at her and she smiled, widely this time. “So what was your big idea?”

“Well, the bruising pattern indicates…”

*

Tony slammed the door behind him as he settled into his seat. Carol drove off and the silence in the car was palpable. So was his need to ask.

Carol didn’t give him an out until they arrived at the crime scene.

She shut the door as she said, “My parents.” He looked bewildered at her. “The flowers, they’re from my parents. A sort of congratulations on the promotion.”

“Oh.”

They walked towards the crime scene.

“I wasn’t curious at all.”

Carol snorted. “I’ll believe that when I see it.” She retorted as she ducked under the crime scene tape.

*

Her door buzzer rang and she lifted the handset. “It’s me,”

Tony.

She pressed the button to open the main door and a minute later there was a knock at her door.

She opened it to find Tony holding a bottle of wine, a bag of what smelled like Indian takeaway and a bunch of pink carnations. She raised an eyebrow and let him in.

He began to remove containers from the bag and started to explain, “I realised I never properly congratulated you. So,” He waved his hand over the assortment. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
   



End file.
